


I just thought that she was...

by AdainJeanGummy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdainJeanGummy/pseuds/AdainJeanGummy
Summary: A small piece about how much Alex and Maggie love each other





	

“I just thought that she was...”  
  
Maggie had never imagined that Alex Danvers was the one who she’d be completing this sentence for after being terribly heartbroken. The agent had walked into her life not long ago. She seemed to be a woman who liked perfection more than anything. How could she have known that Danvers was willing to make an exception for her? Her coming out was the last thing she had suspected. She was a detective but no amount of experience could’ve helped her to detect this. Coming out for her was the most romantic gesture that anyone had made for her. She had just made a hollow move by calling Alex out for liking her, not knowing that she was going to be her future girlfriend.  
  
“I just think that you are the one I have fallen in love with, Danvers”  
  
With that being said the taller woman just pressed her lips against Sawyer’s. It soon turned into a passionate kiss that made both of their cheeks red. When they broke the kiss for some air, the detective saw the love she felt for the other woman being reflected back. God! That was the best kind of love- Mutual Love. They had been dating for a while now but it felt like they had known each other before. It felt like a part of their soul had found the perfect match, knowing that the other fraction was respected even if it could not be found within the same person.  
  
“Mags, I love you too. You’re beautiful.”  
  
It was the first time both of them admitted the gravity of their affection towards each other fully. The shorter woman pulled her close for another kiss. Every part of Maggie’s body was burning with pleasure. Before she knew it, they had subconsciously found the couch ripping each other off of their jackets. As the kiss deepened, the hands found the right spots too- Danvers, with her back on the couch hands digging deeper into Sawyer’s back and Maggie, in between Alex’s legs hands on her upper thighs.  
  
Low moans escaped the taller woman’s lips as the hands moved up on her thighs. Realising where it was going freaked her out a bit. The other woman noticed the hesitation being reflected in her kiss almost immediately. Even though they were madly in love with each other, sex was something Alex was actually very afraid of. Sawyer too wanted to take it slow. She understood the gravity of the issue that the agent was facing. So she just gave her one last deep kiss on the lips and then on her forehead in an effort to convey that she understood. Both of them were simply lying on the couch now, the taller woman holding the shorter woman so close that the latter could literally listen to the sound of her heartbeat. Then suddenly Alex motioned for Maggie to get up which kind of scared her. Did she seem pushy?  
  
“Mags, I do want you. But it’s just a bit difficult for me right now.”  
  
As soon as she was about to reply to that Danvers stopped her.  
  
“Let’s just go to the bedroom and cuddle?”  
  
Maggie gave her million dollar smile as an approval. As soon as she entered the bedroom, the agent started getting undressed which confused her even more. What was happening? Her head was clearly swimming now that Danvers took off her t-shirt.  
  
“Alex, you don’t have to please.”  
  
“Just shut up and come to bed with me. I want to just look at you and feel you while we cuddle this time.”  
  
Sawyer got rid of her clothing within seconds and was under the sheets with her girlfriend. It was the best feeling ever to just hold her girl for the night knowing that she’d wake up to this amazing woman in the morning. Small moments like these were all that mattered. In that moment she knew exactly how much she loved her- to the stars and beyond!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-Fic. Hope you guys like it. Please let me know whether you liked it or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
